Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley Marshall-Kenner (Born Andrea Labonair) is a main character of The Originals. She is first introduced as a werewolf who later became a hybrid. She was described Gorgeous, but tough as nails and and also very protective. Hayley is the mother of the first naturally born tribrid, Elizabeth Chamberlain, the daughter she had with the Original Hybrid, Thomas Chamberlain. She was also the wife of Jackson Kenner and is Queen of the Crescent Wolf Pack. She was born as Andrea Labonair in New Orleans into one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan, but her mother and father were killed by Richard Xavier Dumas. Greyson Blackwell was able to get her out of town after her parents' death. She was adopted by a human family but they kicked her out after her first kill and transformation on a full moon. She also became close to the Original Family, forming a strong friendship with Olivia, pursing her love-hate relationship with Thomas and beginning a kind of romance with Dominic. She then gave birth to her healthy baby girl, Elizabeth, and was killed by Monique Deveraux as she held her daughter for the first time, because the New Orleans Coven wanted to sacrifice Elizabeth, following Hope's paternal grandmother, Esther, orders. However, due to Elizabeth's blood running through her mothers veins this made Hayley a hybrid and she succeeded to kill the witches and to take her baby back. In order to keep a promise to herself and to her baby, she decided to give Elizabeth temporarily to her Aunt Olivia, to keep her safe. After taking revenge for her daughter, she desperately trying to find a way to bring Elizabeth back by regaining her family power over the werewolves. After six months apart, she was reunited with Elizabeth. Hayley goes on to marry Jackson Kenner in order to unite wolf packs to protect Elizabeth from any threats, including the threat from Elizabeth's great aunt Dahlia. Jackson forces Hayley to decide between the Chamberlain's and the pack, and Hayley, believing the Chamberlain will fall to Dahlia, decides to run away with Elizabeth. Unfortunately, when she tries to take her daughter away from Thomas, which fails miserably when Thomas teams up with Dahlia, Thomas took his daughter back, and placed her under the Crescent Curse as punishment for trying to take Elizabeth away from him. Hayley is released from the curse by Davina Claire six months later and is reunited with her daughter. Hayley and Thomas fight, after which Hayley takes her daughter and moves over the road into an apartment with Elizabeth and Jackson to begin a new life. Hayley is a member of the Labonair Family, which once resided in the French Quarter of New Orleans. She also has ties to the Chamberlain Family and the North East Atlantic Pack via her daughter. Early History Andrea Labonair was born in New Orleans, Louisiana on June 6, 1991, into the Labonair Family. The Labonair family was one of the two royal families which ruled the Crescent Wolf Clan, which itself ran the French Quarter. As a baby she was betrothed to Jackson, the heir of the second family of royalty in order to unite the two bloodlines which had grown apart due to in fighting. Shortly after her birth her parents were killed by her own people, later revealed to be Jackson's grandfather. Greyson Blackwell (the leader of the vampires and an acquaintance of her parents) found her in her cradle. He took her, protecting her (following his rules about kids). When he asked a witch, Brynne Deveraux, possessed by Céleste Dubois to curse the Crescent Clan to stop them he spared Andrea to give her a better start in life. Instead to keep her for his own ends he gave her to Father Kieran who found her a new home. Andrea was adopted by another family, and was renamed Hayley Marshall, unaware of her past and her werewolf gene. She triggered the werewolf curse when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out when she was 13. Hayley had been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. Personality |-|Werewolf= Hayley is described as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Hayley is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants (including betraying those she claims to care about); even at the expense of others' lives. She has went so far as to help orchestrate a mass murder (of 12 hybrids she called friends) for no other reason than to simply get the name of her parents. At times she is shown to value her friends but on the other hand, with only a small amount of remorse, is willing to sacrifice those friends to achieve her ends. Her unstoppable passion to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative or immature remarks and behavior. In her own way she is terrified of Thomas, Hayley tries to hide this but Thomas always manages to see right through her. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Hayley was transformed into a hybrid by her daughter's blood. Hayley died shortly after giving birth to her daughter but her daughter's blood was in her system at the time. When she awakes she shows the ability to know where her baby is, even if she is hidden from her by a powerful spell. She is also a very protective mother; it is especially shown in the scene where she kills Genevieve, because she tried to kill her daughter, Elizabeth Chamberlain. She puts her daughter's safety and fate before her own needs by giving up her daughter to Olivia, even if it breaks her heart. Physical Appearance Hayley is a sexy/widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. As a Labonair on her right shoulder there lies the Crescent birthmark. According to Olivia, Hayley's daughter, Elizabeth, looks just like Hayley. Powers and Abilities Weakness Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain : "I love you. Your Mom" —Hayley's final words in her letter to her daughter Hayley fell pregnant with her baby after her one-night-stand with Thomas. She discovered her pregnancy in New Orleans and because of her pregnancy she was used by the Deveraux sisters to build an alliance with the Original Family. Thomas Chamberlain